Open 24 7
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: What happens when one rainy morning Terrence Maybeck stumbles into the diner Charlene Turner works in?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers.**

 _Open 24/7_

It was a slow rainy Saturday night in the small diner. Well technically it was actually morning. Charlene Turner looked at the clock above the small glass door, the time read 1:59. Just a few more hours and she could go home to her tiny apartment in the center of Orlando.

Her best friend and coworker Willa had left not long ago after getting sick in the middle of the small space. There currently was no one in the Diner, or even on the streets. A few car headlights passed the windows illuminating the bright Diner even more. Charlene loved her job, she really did. The night shifts allowed her to have time to think. There was never many people and she loved that, she usually sat on the counter with a book in her lap.

This morning she sat reading The Shinning by Stephen King. She was enthralled by the captivating words, as her legs swung against the side of the counter. Suddenly she heard the bell above the door jingle announcing that someone had entered. She slowly placed the book on the counter next to her and looked up.

Her eyes locked with a guy's. He was probably about six foot two and his hair was plastered to his face from the rain. She was entranced by his soft brown eyes. Finally she snapped back to reality as he approached her. He sat at one of the multiple stools lining the counter. Charlene quickly grabbed her notepad and walked towards him to take his order.

"Welcome to Kingdom Diner what can I get for you?" She asked in her most sincere voice.

"Can I get a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee please?" The man asked. She almost fainted at the sound of his voice. It was like the definition of pure perfectness.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded in response after realizing she had zoned out thinking about this man she had just met.

She went to the back and told the chef the order before returning with a mug of piping hot coffee. She placed it in front of him and then went back to reading her book. Every minute or so she would turn the page. The crinkling page was the only real noise that filled the small room.

The bell from behind her pulled her away from her book and she grabbed the plate filled with pancakes. She places it before him as gracefully as possible. Charlene sits back in her original place on the counter.

"You realize that people do eat there right?" The man asks.

"Yeah but there is no one here and I clean the counters before I leave."

"So Charlene why are you reading The Shinning on such a fine morning?" The sarcasm is evident in his voice.

"What are girls not allowed to read horror books?"

"No they are just wondering why?"

"I happen to like his style of writing." She states matter of factly.

"That's cool, oh my name's Maybeck."

"Maybeck?"

"Well my name is actually Terrence but all my friends call me by my last name."

"Oh so we are friends now?" Charlene questions.

"Sure..."

Eventually Maybeck finishes his food and gets up to leave. He leaves the check next to his plate. As he stands he walks towards Charlene.

"I have to go but I hope I can see you again." He says.

He then presses a light kiss on her cheek causing her to blush. He then leaves the restaurant waving one last time from outside in the rain. Almost in a trance she slowly picks up the dishes on the counter. After placing them in the back to be washed later she grabs his bill. At the very bottom scrawled next to his signature is his number. She lets out a small laugh before putting the number in her phone.

* * *

At the was how Charlene and Maybeck met. Eventually they starting dating and after a year and a half he proposed. At their wedding Charlene announced that she was pregnant with a little boy. And now years later they have three beautiful children. A little boy and two little girls and they are a happy little family.

* * *

 **Ok well that was short but hey it came out pretty good. Anyway so tell me what you thought in the reviews and I will hopefully update Broken Heart soon. Check out our YouTube channel it's called Cali and Vega. Thanks for reading and please review. Also i will be updating Change soon so be prepared for some sad feels.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega!**


End file.
